vesaliusfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchy of Storm's Reach
The land situated on the southeastern coast of Northern Stranglethorn is known as Storm's Reach. The continued struggle in Stranglethorn to consider the territory part of the Kingdom of Stormwind gave the land its title, announcing it's purpose to show clearly this land was taken and settled in the name of expanding the King's reach into further territory. The duchy houses multiple nobles, overseen by Evelynn and James Greene. The lands overall are known as a welcome location for vacationing in warm climes, as well as a center for trade regarding both business upon land and sea. Origins Ravensport is but a small corner of the duchy lands, yet it is the seat of the expansion that took place. With their focus upon trade and the expansion of the trade company known as The Vesalius, the Greenes sought to ensure access to the seas, proximity to the Soveriegn lands of Stormwind and room for expansion as their business grew. What started as a simple port and location for packaging, trading, and resting for those wary sea travelers, grew rapidly into the center for the company's trade at large. With such success in the tiny location, the family pushed further into the jungles of Stranglethorn. This lead to the establishment of a county within the jungle, an extension of the Kingdom's territory and a method to ensure the company's success also spread the wealth to the Kingdom that supported its heads. With a taste of victory, the Greenes opted to continue conquering land, expelling Gurubashi remnants and rogue troll settlements. As the territory expanded, borders were drawn and additional titled lands registered with the Kingdom. Diplomatic Endeavors Though the Greenes are known to treat the Ren'dorei with caution and suspicion, it was at the consistent urging and work of Lady Emmaelle Waverider that work be started to see this new ally recognized and extended the resources that could be provided by the rich lands of Storm's Reach. Construction began on settlements around the Roseshade barony to offer shelter and resources to some of the Ren'dorei of the Kingdom. These curious void-touched elves, though required to gain the trust of the Duke and Duchess, have been treated to warm beds and centers of their own for trade. Though not an official representative of the Ren'dorei faction or the Kingdom at large, Lady Waverider continued to press for diplomatic ties between the Greenes and their conglomerate, and the various factions existing within Stormwind. Her work has ensured that trade offers are extended, the assistance of finding shelter and resources to thrive is offered, and ensures overall friendship between The Tempest Concilium, the Duke and Duchess, and the factions of interest may flourish. Though the Concilium itself has become defunct, the company maintains these functional ties, and continues to offer shelter and resources to those in need. With the overwhelming population of refugees in Stormwind, this concept has expanded to include some locations to house the now homeless Kaldorei and Gilnean peoples. Though they have only be able to supply these opportunities for a small portion of the overall refugee population, they seek to find other means of continuing to provide whatever aid they may be capable of. Category:Locations